A Michael Moore Anniversary
by legendofganon
Summary: Michael Moore meets... Tommy Chong! Bet you weren't expecting that! This is just something I wrote for a college paper. Enjoy!


A Michael Moore Anniversary

This is a story about the Moore Family and a crazy party. He lived with his wife, Michelle, and children, Jessica and Jane. Because of his recent retirement to Bill Gate's Co. after he stopped making documentaries, and the fact that Michael and Michelle Moore's 60th Anniversary was coming, their daughters wanted to make it special by surprising them at the famous Hawaii hot spot, The Comfort and Coconuts Resort. All of the guests had agreed to meet Jessica and Jane at The Comfort and Coconuts Resort, except their next-door neighbor…

Tommy Chong! Tommy wasn't going to be able to make it to the shindig, due to just getting arrested for selling drugs. But, Tommy wanted to go so badly to the party that he got some of his friends in jail to help him escape. Tommy's friend, Cheech, made arrangements for his getaway vehicle and plane tickets to Hawaii. The rest of his friends helped him breakout using a big soupspoon and tunneling out. Tommy left them a bunch of pot for a reward for the help.

Meanwhile, Jessica and Jane were getting ready for the party. "Where are they?" Jessica whined, "You sent out the invitations right?"

"I already told you a hundred times I did," her sister explained, "I wrote out all of the addresses on each envelope and tossed them in the mailbox."

Suddenly, a car pulled into the driveway of the resort. Jessica ran for the door, grabbing the list of guests on the way. A man got out of the car. The man was Ned Moore, the brother of Michael. He was a tall, elderly man with brown hair and a mustache, wearing a checkered dress shirt. Jessica opened the door before Ned got there.

"Where have you been?" yelled Jessica, "The party starts at 5:00! Not 5:03!"

"Oh, don't worry so much," Ned said calmly, "Your father won't be back from the Bush Bashing Convention until 6:00. Who else is coming?"

"Let's see," she said as she looked down at her paper, "Besides Mom and Dad, there's Dan and Betty Gilbert, who worked at the film the film studio with Dad, a couple of Dad's other friends, and our next-door neighbor-"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Jane opened it to see Tommy Chong standing on the stoop wearing a Tye-Dye shirt, brown shorts, sunglasses, and a bandana on his head.

"Hey! Is this where the party is?" Tommy asked as he walked inside.

"Yes," replied Jane.

"Oh good! Because the last four houses I went to weren't very polite. Seriously man, the last house I went to almost called the cops on me for breaking into their window. I told them, 'Well if you left the door open, I wouldn't have had to break the window.' Then I had to run, like, four blocks to get away from 'em."

The three of them stared at Tommy for a moment until Jane started laughing. "I know who's going to be the life of the party," she snickered. The rest began to laugh as well.

A couple of hours later, Michael and Michelle pulled into the driveway of the resort. They entered through the door and asked the Lobby Attendant where their room was. The Lobby Attendant directed them over to the pool area where they could hear loud noises. They opened the sliding door and saw their friends and family having a good time around the pool.

Betty walked up to Michelle. "What took you so long?" she asked. Michelle could tell that she was already wasted.

"You couldn't wait for us to arrive?" Michael asked.

"Hell no," Jane replied, "It has been so hot here and this was all there was to drink."

Michael saw Tommy sitting next to the pool with a rolled up piece of paper in his mouth. "How did you get out of jail?" he asked.

"I broke out, to come and party with you guys," Tommy answered drunkenly, "I wouldn't miss this for anything! Now that you're here, let's get this party rolling!"

He handed Michael a bottle of wine and jumped into the pool. Michael decided that he should have fun on his anniversary, so he took a couple swigs and passed the bottle to Michelle.

Little did they know that the Lobby Attendant was getting many complaints about the loud noises. She asked the people to please quiet down, but they wouldn't listen. She then called the police. In about ten minutes, the police had arrived to find the partiers at the buffet table, grabbing massive amounts of food.

"Get down on the ground!" the police chief yelled. Some of the party goes got down on the ground, others scattered, jumping over the fence to the road.

"Hey, man, that's not mine," Tommy stated when they found a bag of pot in his pocket, "We just had the munchies and wanted to get some food. I don't know how that got there, man."

In the end, Michael, Tommy, and other guests, were arrested for drug possession and domestic disturbance. They were sentenced to 5 months of community service. Michael then promised never to invite Tommy Chong to another party again.


End file.
